The Story
"My name is Taromon. Welcome the digital server known as Protocol." The Protocol server, a dying Digital World who has been cut off from its home analog world due to an over seeing, all powerful firewall. In a desperate attempt to save Protocol from becoming a glitchy wreck and be deleted by the firewall, one of the few remaining megas in the digital world used the power of naturally forming ‘Data Crystals’ to bring tamers from different servers to save it from deletion. Tamers and partners begin being pulled to Default Island from all different backgrounds. Some are just starting out their adventure and meeting their partners in Protocol. Overs may have been partners for years and gone through many challenges before arriving. No matter their history, is seems that their digivice has changed into a D-Pendant upon arriving to Protocol and any previous evolutions past Rookie have been locked. Arriving to the inner city of Default Island, Acana Village. The village is protected by a large Digital Crystal that sits top Taromon’s temple and home to many digimon that enjoy its safety. Tamers are given Digital Cards of the digimon partners, stating that they can used to trade with others and swiped to protect themselves and boost their partners and sent to explore Arcana Village. The bunkers ran by Kuromon has personal rooms for tamers to sleep and hold their possessions. Hot springs ran by WereCabbitmon and the Cabbitmon for tamers to bath and relax. The community garden ran by Lilymon X and Bellmon for tamers to help grow food for the village. The item and card shops were Protocol’s currency, bits, can be spent to gain items and cards to boost tamers and digimon. A battle arena ran by Battledramon X were tamers to practice their fighting. And finally, the fortune teller hut in which Taromon, the mega angel digimon who brought the tamers to Protocol, is always there to give helpful advice and warnings. While Arcana Village seems like a home away from for tamers- outside of it, digimon outside of it are not so lucky. Due to the firewall’s influence and lack of data crystals to to protect them, many digimon have gone mad and will attack on sight. Even worse, some digimon are showing signs of glitching and corruption. In worse cases scenarios, it has left them with exposed data and barely any memory of what they once were. Tamers and partner digimon are safe from corruption as their D-Pendants have been created using data crystals, which are materialized pockets of data that keep the balance in digital beings that the firewall tampers with. Using the power of their D-Pendants, they can correct corrupted digimon’s with the help of Digital Cards. However, if Darkness becomes too great in a tamer and/or partner digimon, even they can become glitched and corrupted. Not only that, thing tamers are unable to do is return to their home servers. Entering Protocol through firewall had only cause slight data abnormalities to some tamers. However, trying to escape from Protocol with the firewall up with mean certain deletion for tamers and digimon. Only tamers and partner digimon that have mastered the bond between themselves have the power to break it down. Tamers and partner digimon must become strong to protect themselves from outside threats, keep to their morals, and ultimately, they must find a way to break the firewall to save Protocol and get back home. Category:World Building